Betrayer or the Betrayed?
by Athena'sWorstNightmare
Summary: Betrayal, Love, Racism and everything in between. Percy feels betrayed after something Annabeth does to him so he decides to betray her and the Gods. On the way he meets some... interesting people. No longer M... but still strong language.Please R&R.
1. Betrayed

**Betrayer or the Betrayed?**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Summary: Percy and Annabeth are at camp for Christmas break. They have been going out since the end of last summer. The only ones that are there are them, Annabeth's sibling, Clarisse and a few people who don't matter. This happens after BoTL and the prophecy hasn't come yet.

On with the story

Percy's POV:

Life is great! 3 days before Christmas which I'm going to spend with Annabeth, my girlfriend. Our realationship was perfect until a few days ago. We were fighting over the same thing as always. Luke. At the end she ran out of my cabin, and me shocked at what she said. "I hate you! I wish I was with Luke, not you!." We made up by well making out. But she still seems a little shifty. On my way to visit her this mourning I heard her talking to her half sibling Kathy. Or is it Cathy, I don't know.

"-think it will work?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"We are children of Athena, our plans always work. But, do you think this is the best way to do this?" Cathy/Kathy replied.

"Yes, I do think it's the right way. Just next time he knocks invite him in and unfold the plan."

"Ok, sounds good." That was the last thing I heard before running down toward the beach. Questions running through my mind. What plan? Who was it directed to? And why aren't I a part of it?

A few minutes later the conch horn blew. Signaling for diner. I started off towards the pavillion when I noticed the Athena cabin door close behind somebody that was going inside. I made my way over there and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a muffled voice say.

"Percy." I replied.

"Come in." The voice said. I opened the door and was shocked to see Kathy sitting on her bed in a low V-neck and a very short pair of short-shorts. But to me it was unapealing. Very different from what a daughter of Athena was usually wearing. She motioned for me to come closer but I didn't play along.

"Why are you here, and where is Annabeth?" I asked.

"I'm here because I'm lonely and Annabeth is eating dinner. So you can come closer if you like."

"No thanks I think-" I was cut off when Cathy's lips crashed into mine. I tried pushing her back but she just kept coming. She forced us against the door while I was still trying to fight back. The door suddenly opened and there stood Annabeth.

"Percy! What the Hades are you doing?" She yelled at me.

"Annabeth look I didn't-"

"Save it Percy, I thought I could trust you. I thought you were the one! Why Percy? Why?" She was screaming now but was being a little over dramatic. I wonder…

"You know what Percy, if your going to kiss everything in a skirt then it's over!"

She pushed me back against the door and kicked me where it hurts. I fell to my knees as she and Kathy walked away, talking to each other. Wait, talking to each other? Shouldn't Annabeth be yelling at her like she did to me? And that is when it hit me. She set me up. That bitch!

A few minutes later I decided to go to diner.I walked down to the pavillion and saw Annabeth at the Athena table. I walked up to her and slapped her… it felt good. **(AN:OOC here sorry but just gotta add the effects.) **

"Annabeth how could you?" I asked/yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Look Annabeth we both know you set me up. Why? Just so you can break up with me and not feel as guilty? Were you trying to make me feel guilty? Huh, Annabeth? How does that help anyone?" My veins were flowing with rage.

She knew I had her now. "Look Percy, I'm sorry. I guess I should have just told you strait up. The whole camp was staring now and everyone was smart not to get involved. " I can't believe you! You, you…bitch! You fucking bitch! You betrayed me! I loved you you stupid girl, why couldn't you see that. Break my heart and break it again. Why Annabeth?" I paused breathing deeply. "Lets see how it feels for you, so, GOODBYE!" I finished as I walked away from a stunned looking camp and a crying Annabeth. And, no, I didn't feel bad. Maybe it's a sign.

Annabeth's POV:

Oh shit! What have I done? My face hurts my heart feels like it's being ripped apart. I should of just dumped him like a normal person. I was crying. Crying like I never cried before. I saw Cathy walk towards me. She sat down beside me and started yelling.

"Annabeth, are you okay!? Oh, that jerk is going to get a bad beating for doing that!"

"No! Cathy, don't please. I… I deserved it." I said pleadingly.

"No Annabeth, you didn't. I'm going to talk some sense into him." She said with a wink and walked away.

I turned only to see the whole camp looking at me. I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks. So.. I started running. I ran all the way to my cabin. When I flew open the door I saw Kathy. I was surprised because I thought she was talking to Percy.

"No offense, but why are you here?" I asked her.

"Oh sorry, I went to Percy's cabin but he wasn't there," She started. "So I went to the beach, the pine tree, and almost everywhere but couldn't find him. Sorry Annabeth."

"Nah, its fine." I said uncovincingly. I wonder where you would be then. I'll figure it out tomorrow mourning I guess.

But the night just had to hate me… I had a dream.

"_Lord, he is coming our way. I think this time he will join." A voice familiar to an African's said._

"_Good, very good. Keep watch Shemar and wait till he finds the ship. Then lead him in." The voice was very metallic and sound like knives._

The dream-world changed.

_A young man was standing on a board floating on the water. He seemed like he was controlling the water, his jet black hair flying in the wind. Percy._

_His head turned toward me and he looked like he was angry/hurt/confused all at the same time. Off in the distance was a huge ship. And I reconized it. The princess Andromeda._

I awoke with a start, I hit my head against someone elses. The person back away rubbing her head. It was Kathy. She looked startled and then started studdering.

"A… Anna… Annabeth! Chrion need… needs you. NOW!" She was shaking now.

"Ok, ok, just relax and I'll go to Chiron." I reassured her before sprinting off towards the big house. When I got there Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair holding a piece of paper. His eyes red, and a face like he knew something.

I walked up to him and before I could say anything he handed me an enveleope. It had _Annabeth_ on it writen in Percy's hand writing. I ripped open the letter and started reading.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_Goodbye, hopefully forever._

_With hate, Perseus Jackson_

Oh shit.

**Put the pieces together and you'll figure it out.**

**R&R please give some tips on stuff and like flame or crap.**

**Again rated M for language for later chapters not for LEMONS!**

**Will start writing second when I get 5 reveiws!**

**Next chapter Characters: Shemar, a African American that has a stange sense of humor and uses guns with celestial bronze bullets instead of swords, and his best friend Devonte, another black that really hates Percy. You can guess what happens.**


	2. What Word?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!

On with the story and shit!

Percy's POV:

Is this really the best thing to do? I asked myself.

_Yes it is Perseus, remember she betrayed you._

How could I foget. I said to myself she really doesn't care about me like I thought she did.

It was late at night and shadows coverd the water. I was on my surfboard my mother gave me as an early Christmas present, I was getting close to the Princess Andromeda now, and I could make out a small figure on the side of the ship. I thought it was Kronos' but I was soon mistaken. When I got closer to the ship I saw that the figure was maybe 6 feet tall and Luke wasn't that tall.

About a mile away from the ship the current started going the wrong way. Dad. He obviously doesn't want me to get on the ship, but I don't care I'm getting on that ship one way or another.

I started making a tsunami but about half way through the making a bigger wave crashed down on mine. I was sent flying toward the ship, and right before I crashed down on it, someone gripped my wrist, spun me and threw me to the ground.

I quickly jumped up and kick a side kick. Someone caught it and spun me in a circle. Letting go and making me fly to a wall a few feet away.

"Dawg, I know you're the chosen shit and all, but fuck man you need some practice!" A stange voice was saying to me. I just groaned and stood up. I saw this tall African-American teen looking down on me.

"Who are you?" I asked unpolitly.

" Whoa, whats with to rudeness?" He fake gasped. "It's cause I'm black, isn't it? That's what we need, another white racist. Great, just great."

"No. I'm not racist it's just that you threw me into a wall a second ago!" I answerd back.

"So? That doesn't give you the right to hate me! I know it's cause I'm black!"

"No man why would you think that?" I asked yet another question.

"Cause you look like the racist type. And you white. White people are always racist."

"What!? Now your being racist!" I pushed him back a foot and before I could do anything else he pulled a big ass pistol and pointed it in my face. Now I was pretty scared, so I tried calming him. "Whoa, stay calm man don't go to drastict measures, I'm important to Kronos and he'll kill you if you kill me."

That got him. He put his gun back in it's holder that I just reconized now. And I just had to ask the question.

"What's with the gun anyway?"

"Well see the bullets are half steel, half celestial bronze so it works on mortals, monsters, demigods, and immortals. So who needs arrows or swords, right?" He replied.

"Right." I answered back to him even though I think it wasn't a real question.

"Word."

"What?" I asked very confused.

"Word." He said again.

I was still very confused. "What word?"

He paused and slowly looked at me with worried eyes. "What?" He asked this time, slowly.

"You said word."

"Word." He said yet again.

"What word?" I asked still very confused.

"Oh snap! What the hell?" He paused. "Dawg, word is like; I heard that." He had this shocked expression on his face.

"Heard what?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh shit," He said almost right away. "Dawg, you ain't white, your neon white!"

This time I just stared at him and shruged. He shook his head and gave me a signal to follow him. So I did. He lead me to the room where I dreamed of Kronos' coffin back when I was 13 except this time instead of a coffin there was a throne. And on the throne sat Kronos in Luke's body.

"Very good Shemar," Kronos started saying. Well now I know that guys name. "Go back to your room. And Perseus, I see you decided to show up. I heard about the betrayal and you want… revenge?"

"Yes, yes I do." I said. He walked up to me. "Very well." He said. He touch my head and next thing I know is I'm in a bedroom by myself. I guess it's mine. After I settled into my bed I quickly fell asleep.

"Bang!" I heard someone yell and I quickly sat up in my bed, only to see a gun barrel pointed directly at me. I heard a chuckle and move my head to see Shemar standing infront of me with a huge grin on his face.

"Man, you shoulda seen the look on your face. It was like, 'Holy crap, there's a fucking gun pointed at my head.'" He made this weird expression on his face.

"Yeah whatever. Why are you here anyway?" I asked him.

"Oh, yeah. You got lame sword pratice with Devonte and me."

"Devonte?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's like me but when I call you racist I keed, he doesn't. So watch what you say." I just nodded and he gave me the "Follow me look". I got up and out of my bed and started following him to an open part of the cruise ship. I heard a very loud gunshot and saw a very large bullet pass my head and hit a wall, leaving a 2cm by 2cm hole there. I quickly glanced at where the bullet came from. I saw a tall well built white guy standing there holding a long gun that had a scope on it. And a smile on his face.

"That's Carl amazing sword fighter and he makes my bullets I use for my guns. Speaking of witch, take this and go pick up the new gun he made for me," He said while handing me a wad of cash. "And don't try anything stupid." He finished while rubbing one of his pistols.

I started to walk towards Carl and he quickly jerk up the scoped weapon, pointing it at me. I raised my hands for mercy and he just smirked and put the gun down. He walked over to me handed me the gun and snachted the money from my hands. He counted it and looked at me, nodded, and then started to walk away. I shruged and started walking towards Shemar. I handed him the gun and he just took it and started to walk in the direction we were going before. And all I'm think is WTF is wrong with these people. And things only got wierder after that.

After about an hour of sword training with Shemar, another black walked up to us. He looked at me from head to toe and then shook his head.

"He's racist isn't he?" He asked Shemar. "Cause he sure looks like he is."

Shemar chuckled while shaking his head. "Nah, he's just white that's all. Percy meet Devonte, Devonte meet Percy. Percy he is your new instructor."

"What! This is my new trainey!? He's fucking white I don't hang with whites, except for Carl!" Devonte started complaining.

"What is so wrong with hanging with a white guy?" I asked Devonte.

"Whites are always racist. I would know, I have been hanging around whites for years and they were all racist!" He spat at me.

"Ok just shut up and give me a chance!" I yelled at him.

"What? Now your telling me to shut up? It's because I'm black isn't? God, I hate whites."

"Just because I'm white you expect me to be racist? Now that's being racist." He just glared at me. All of a sudden his face changed to a shocked looked face.

"Your that guy who blew up aren't you!? Dude, when I heard that all I wanted to do was ask the guy that did it tons of questions! Like, what was the last thing that went through you mind?" He started rambling on. I noticed Shemars face grow a smile.

"His ass." Shemar replied. And they both started cracking up. As they were laughing, my mind was playing memories. I saw a memory of the explosion, a memory of the monsters and the memory of me kissing Annabeth. Gods, was that an amazing first kiss. All the memories flooded back to my head of my momments with Annabeth. Maybe I should go back. This place isn't really good. I made a huge mistake, didn't I?

"Lord Kronos, another mind control? Last time the halfblood died." I heard Shemar say. Lord Kronos? Mind control? What was he talking about?

I turned around only to feel Kronos' palm on my forehead and memories began to leave my mind. And next thing I knew, I forgotten everything about how the Titans were bad and the Gods were good. A mind control I thought for my last real thought.


	3. AN

Ok so I know I havent updated in awhile and that's for one reason. Almost no reviews! I will only post chapter 3 if I get 10 reviews by next Saturday, and you should be looking forward to it. I have a lot of new characters that fit right in with the story line. I created a person that connects to another story but you must know what I'm talking about to understand. But the story will still be good. More action coming up soon which is very descriptive.

For a character I would like to have till the end of my story is someone who uses quotes a lot, from movies shows or famous black people. Anyway Review me with your favourite quotes and where they are from. And if someone posts some quotes that will fit with the story your name will be in chapter 4. I know its not much but please just review, cause I'm disapointed with my wopping 3 reviews. Also add some racist jokes to make my day!

Anyway check out a story called the Adventures of melody fyn and read it than look at the review I'm sure you will agree with me.

R&R –Athena'sWorstMotherFuckingNightmare, that will be my new name.


End file.
